


A Waltz In Starlight

by Auraverze



Series: Love From a Trickster [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraverze/pseuds/Auraverze
Summary: Akira always knows the way to your heart, he proves just that by doing something to cheer you up from a bad day.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Series: Love From a Trickster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Waltz In Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: https://auraverze.tumblr.com/

It was a slow day for Leblanc as the sun began to set. Akira has been helping Sojiro with the customers most of the day since it was a Saturday. For once in a a long while Akira’s schedule was cleared, with no plans made he pretty much had the time to himself. No homework, no phantom thievery, no social link rank ups. He decided that he wanted to spend his rare day off with you, his girlfriend.

Considering that you two still had some things to do, you both decided to meet up once the cafe was closed for the day. As the last customer headed out the door, you entered with slowness in your steps, carrying a small bag of essentials. You’ve spent many nights at Leblanc many times already, occasionally borrowing Akira’s shirts that were a little big on you for comfort wear. But you still needed your own clothes. He looked up from his task work to see you, his usual calm expression changing to one of softness and adoration. Which he only ever showed to you.

“Hello, Treasure.” he greets once you took a seat at the counter. Reaching a hand out to rub one side of your cheek.

“Hi, Aki.” you say quietly, immediately leaning into his warm touch with eyes closed, looking content.

“Hey, no PDA in the cafe while we’re still open.” Sojiro scolds playfully. He could never really find it in himself to actually say no to you two. You were pretty much his number one regular, and he grew to be quite fond of Akira. Sojiro always thought that you two worked well with each other, not that he’d say it out loud.

Akira reluctantly moves his hand away, going ahead to make you a cup of your favourite drink. You rest your elbow against the counter, leaning your head on an open palm. Eyes slowly closed with a peaceful expression on your face. The aroma of coffee in the air is comforting, especially with the calming atmosphere in the small establishment now that the customers all left.

“I’m closing up shop. Make sure to keep your mischief behind closed doors.” the man said before finishing up his duties and taking his leave.

“Oh, Lady (Y/N), are you spending the night?” asks Morgana, coming down from the stairs. Jumping onto the counter, he then slides into your lap, giving a purr of approval when you scratched behind his ear.

“Yeah,” you answer. “Is that okay with you, Morgana? I remember when that old mattress used to be cramped with all three of us together.”

It was no secret that you actually hated Akira’s makeshift bed. If it should even be called that. It was just a single sized mattress with two large crates holding it up. The frizzy haired male’s blanket wasn’t even all that thick enough for a chilly winter. When you came to his room for the first time, your attention could only be trained on how poor his sleeping conditions were. You didn’t hold back from telling your lover that it wasn’t good for him to continue slumbering on it for nights on end.

Akira understood what you meant, it wasn’t the greatest thing to sleep on but decent enough. He really doesn’t get tons of rest anyways because of all his dream trips to the Velvet Room.

If there was one pet peeve Akira could only list out about you regarding anyone, is that you hated slouchers. He did have an instinctive habit of lowering his posture as trying to avoid any attention the other students were always giving him. But after bonding with you, Akira soon learned to straighten his back better. It was just one of the things that you’ve helped him out with. Whether it was big or small, the two of you were always able to balance each other well, taking notes of any bad habits.

You especially didn’t hold back from talking to Sojiro about Akira’s bed issue. Holding a dissatisfied expression strong enough to make even the older man nervous. Futaba even chimed in, supporting your opinion on the matter. A week later, the young wildcard finally got a functional and real bed to sleep in with Sojiro’s permission, along with you and the phantom thieves’ help. Though Haru mostly stepped up to the plate as a token of gratitude for helping her.

“You don’t need Morgana’s permission for that, love.” Akira says lightly, handing you the drink he finished making. Which caused Morgana to give the teen a small look of annoyance, to which the male responded with a tease of a smile.

“Can’t you two behave?” you ask with a slight hint of amusement in your voice.

Akira had taken notice of the light bags under your eyes that seemed to dim down, your movements were more sluggish. A frown seemed to be more permanent on your lips. His brows furrowed at the thought, his mind tracing back to anything else you’ve been off about.

During school when you and the noiret were able to spend some time together, which was rare considering the meet ups with the others, you’d lay your head on his shoulder for a short nap. He had no complaints, happy to share these moments with you, no matter how ordinary it was. But you looked so drained and downtrodden for the past few days. Your eyes were a bit hollow, body tense until you’re in close range of Akira’s presence. Despite his obvious worry, he was nevertheless happy that you were more at ease and honest of your feelings with him.

The two of you never really needed to talk in order to understand what was going in your lives. Physical contact was the strongest love language in your relationship. There was never a moment where you didn’t know the troubles going on in your lives, even when apart.

It seems strange to have that knowledge when it came to experiencing romance for the first time. Everything was new and unfamiliar. That’s usually what sparked the saying that first love doesn’t usually last. But when it came to you and Akira, it all felt natural, working like a blend of colours.

Finishing his final task for the day, the frizzy haired male took off his apron and walked around the counter to stand beside you. He quickly thought of a plan set in his mind to make you feel better. Morgana jumped off your lap, letting you rise to your feet. Your cup now empty and put away.

Akira gave you a soft smile as you leaned your body onto his arm, placing a cheek to his shoulder. Ignoring Morgana’s complaint of acting like lovebirds in front of him, the noiret pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Come on, Treasure. I have something for you.” Akira said softly.

Looking slightly confused, you nevertheless agreed, going up to the attic once Akira turned off the lights, taking yoour bag with you. Morgana trailing not so far behind.

“What is it?” you ask, looking around the room before his face.

“You’ll see.” is all he responds with, a hint of mischief in his tone.

“I’ll leave you two alone for now.” said Morgana before giving his leader a stern look. “You can do whatever you want, but I’m coming back for curfew, got it?” he empathized before making his way back downstairs.

Akira lets out a sigh, “He’s always so strict.”

One side at the edge of your lips moved upwards in form of a small half smile. “Well someone has to keep an eye on you.” you replied lightly. “Morgana’s responsible is all.”

The frizzy haired male looks to your face now, gray eyes twinkling behind those false spectacles of his. “Why would I have him to do that when you’re here instead?” Akira says, tone a bit flirty. He held up your hand that he still held in his grasp up to his mouth, laying a kiss against the back of your palm.

Your cheeks dusted a bit pink, finding it hard to look at his face. Akira was a true trickster, no doubt. To many others, he was calm and rational, keeping an expression that was hard to tell what he was feeling. But he knew how to read others and communicate with a variety of people. Though Akira may not seem like it, his leadership skills always showed at an appropriate time. In Mementos however, his personality took a shift. His Joker side came out, confident and suave with a level head no matter the situation. He was also more flirty, which is always directed towards you, in or out of the Metaverse. He really was like Arsène in many ways.

It told you enough that Akira was as comfortable around you as you were to him. And that fact brought butterflies in your stomach every time.

Akira lets go of your hand once the two of you stood in the middle of the attic. He takes your bag for you, putting it beside his bed. When he was reached near his desk, he removes his glasses, placing them on top. The noiret then fishes out his phone, turning it on he starts scrolling through it, seemingly looking for something.

You tilt your head, brows furrowed at your boyfriend’s actions, but decided to let him do whatever he had planned.

It only took a moment, but once Akira found what he was looking for, his let out a small smile. A slow song began to play out loud from his phone, surprising you slightly. It was soft and mellow, creating a relaxing atmosphere over the silence of the room.

The noiret then turns and walks over to you. Standing directly in front of you, you could see Akira’s face more clearly now that those black frames were gone. There was a loving expression on him, gray eyes twinkling as the smile on his lips stayed.

With an open hand reaching out to you, his other forearm went behind his back. Akira gave a slight bow, where his forehead almost touched yours. His attention only on you, observing the small confusion you held at his gesture.

“Care for a dance, Treasure?” he asks.

Staring at your lover’s offer for a second, you accept, placing your own hand on top of his. A sudden shyness overtaking you when he pulls you closer. Akira moves your arms to wrap his shoulders while he held onto your waist.

The two of you danced slowly in sync to the gentle flow of the song. His cheek rested on top of your head as your ear was pressed to his chest, paying close attention to his heartbeat. Akira’s embrace was warm and inviting as it always was.

Your eyes closed at the tender moment shared between you. By this point the night was beginning to set, a soft light shining on you and Akira from the window. The scenery made it even more tranquil and everything sweet that left you wanting to melt. If you could only do anything forever with him, this would be it.

Akira then gives you a twirl, which transitions to a dip. Staring into each other’s eyes, love is reflected between them, faces soft and unburdened.

“I love you, Treasure.” Akira whispers.

“I love you, Wildcard.” you say back.

He brings you back up, reaching one hand to rub the back of your head as the other rested on your lower back. Akira leans his forehead to touch yours, this was the part where you felt nothing but contentment.

Morgana pops his head up to check in after a while. When he saw the small waltz you two were doing, he couldn’t help but look relaxed. He kept his distance to not ruin the moment, choosing to wait until the dance was over to come in.

“You really know how to get to my heart, huh?” you said with a small giggle.

Akira smiles pleasantly, gaze holding the playfulness of his phantom thief counterpart as he admired the sky light. “Of course, what thief would I be if I didn’t know my Treasure?” Your lips soon connect, moving slow yet passionate, attention solely on each other as everything faded into the background.

“When you need me I’ll be there. Okay?” says Akira when you two pull back to take a breath. “You don’t have to hold back when you’re with me, no matter how ugly it is.”

You look at him in wonder for a moment, understanding that he referred to the bad times you’ve been feeling lately. Akira really was something else. Your eyes soon became glassy, a deep exhale coming out as you throw your arms around his neck to pull him closer. Akira reciprocates it just as strongly. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from your being, letting you be completely open with him.

“I won’t.” you assure before the two of you continued with your dance, basking in each other’s touch through the night.


End file.
